Red-Faced Pup
The Red-Faced Pup is one of Balto and Jenna's pups who appears in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. It is unknown what it's name and gender is. Appearance and Palette Movie Appearances and Storyline Character Summary Red-Faced Pup is one of the six pups that Jenna gives birth to in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. Their name and gender is unknown. They seem to have spent the first weeks of their life at Rosy's house, while spending some nights with their father, Balto. They enjoyed playing with their siblings on the beach by Balto's boat, and by the river. At eight weeks old, they are adopted by a little girl in Nome. It is unknown what Red-Faced Pup's current status is. Balto 2: Wolf Quest Birth Balto reaches Jenna's house and finds that she has given birth to six pups. They move close to her and begin suckling. Balto gazes at them fondly and tells Jenna that they're so beautiful just like her. Puphood The next scene shows Balto playing with Red-Faced Pup and their siblings at the beach. They all run toward the water, likely to play in it. After Balto wakes up from his dream, he finds Jenna sitting by his boat while Red-Faced Pup and their siblings play behind her. Jenna reminds Balto that he's watching the pups that day while she and Rosy go on a picnic. When Balto comes down to join them, Red-Faced Pup and their siblings jump on Balto and yap happily as they play. Red-Faced Pup is jumping on Balto's head and yapping. They pause as Aleu yaps at them and wags her tail. She runs off toward a post in the sand, and Red-Faced Pup and their siblings leave Balto and follow her excitedly. Balto and Jenna watch them before Balto turns to her and suggests that Red-Faced Pup and their siblings spend the night with him, and then the next day they can all go on a picnic. Jenna gently reminds Balto that the next day is when the pups will find their new homes. Red-Faced Pup is running alongside one of his siblings, who rolls him over as Balto sadly says that they're only eight weeks old and asks what the hurry is. Jenna sympathizes with him. Red-Faced Pup begins chasing the pup who knocked him over. Just then, Boris runs over and calls to the pups to come to "Uncle Boris". Red-Faced Pup and their siblings cheer "Uncle Boris!" as they run over and tackle him. Boris lets out a squawk. As the pups pull on Boris along the shore, Jenna tells Balto that she was their age when she was adopted. Balto says that he doesn't think he can let them go yet. Boris is seen being tossed into the water by the shore, yelling that they're tickling him. The pups laugh as they run over and bite and pull on him. Red-Faced Pup tugs on his wing. He yells "That's my wing!". Jenna tells Balto that each of their children have their own lives to live. The pups continue to pull on Boris as he yells at them to let go. Jenna tells Balto that it's their job to love them, and then pauses before adding that if they wait until they're older it'll be harder for them to find homes, as humans have a soft spot for puppies. Balto sadly says that he does too. Jenna reminds him that all their humans will be from around Nome. Jenna leaves to meet Rosy and tells Balto to enjoy the pups, then adds to watch out for their teething. Boris yells "No kidding!" As the pups nip and pull on him. Balto goes over and tells them that Boris isn't a chew toy. Red-Faced Pup and the other pups let go of Boris and happily run back onto the beach toward the post. As Aleu runs to join her siblings, Boris comments that the other pups look just like dogs. As Balto and Boris talk about Aleu, Red-Faced Pup and their siblings are jumping around and playing on the beach. Red-Faced Pup is seen batting his paws at the air. Aleu stands on the post and howls, and the other pups surround it and look up at her happily. Adoption Red-Faced Pup and his siblings are sitting in a crate with a sign that says "Free Pups to Good Homes". They are to be adopted that day. Aleu is howling, and Red-Faced Pup and their siblings look desperate for her to stop. Red-Faced Pup is by the edge of the crate, covering their ears and squeezing their eyes shut. When Jenna asks Aleu to stop and she does, the Red-Faced Pup opens their eyes and removes their paws from their ears, letting out a "Phew!" of relief. Red-Faced Pup looks back at Aleu with a troubled look on their face as she apologizes. Despite having just been seen on the opposite side on the edge of the crate, Red-Faced Pup is seen sitting near Aleu, smiling and looking up. After Dingo is adopted, Red-Faced Pup and their siblings call out "goodbye!" to him. As the next child comes along, Red-Faced Pup is the only one not smiling, looking uncertainly at her. They look over at Aleu as she balances on her hind legs and sticks her tongue out. As the little girl crouches, Red-Faced Pup smiles and begins to look excited, and more so as the girl scratches Red-Faced Pup's head. Aleu turns and balances on her front legs to get the girl's attention, and Red-Faced Pup looks at her with an uncertain look on their face. Red-Faced Pup raises a paw and looks puzzled, but a moment later, is picked up by the girl. Red-Faced Pup looks startled, then happy and waves to their siblings as they're carried away. Aleu looks back at Red-Faced Pup sadly. The little girl is smiling and talking to her mother as she carries Red-Faced Pup away. Flashback Red-Faced Pup and their siblings are seen again briefly when Aleu swims over to join the Wolf Clan. Balto remembers playing with Aleu and her siblings on the beach. Balto 3: Wings of Change Gallery Baltopups2.jpg Baltopups3.jpg Baltopups4.jpg Baltopups5.jpg Baltopups6.jpg Baltopups8.jpg Baltopups9.jpg Baltopups10.jpg Baltopups11.jpg Baltopups15.jpg Baltopups16.jpg Baltopups18.jpg Baltopups19.jpg Baltopups20.jpg Baltopups21.jpg Baltopups22.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wolf Quest Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Dogs